Wedding Dress
by FrostfireEzreal
Summary: Austria goes out to buy a new piano, but suddenly he meets up with Hungary and Italy. Hungary forces Austria to wear a Wedding Dress for the day, and when Austria thought that it couldn't get worse, Prussia comes in! I HAVE TERRIBLE ENGLISH!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Okay so this is a Austria/Prussia yaoi fanfiction I wrote a while back. Since I'm still pretty new at using this stuff, so if you just go to my profile and click on the other stories that I made you'll see the other chapters there :D. Anyway, I hope you enjoy them! I allow all feedback!

* * *

><p>Wedding Dress<p>

Chapter One: Germans

It was a sunny afternoon when Austria decided to get a new piano. While the cool breeze ran through his hair he felt at ease. He entered the city and walked around a bit studying the stores, the people and the scenery. While continuing down the busy streets he noticed two young people. A boy and a girl. When he got a little closer he recognized the two figures. It was his ex-wife Hungary and his Used-To-Be-Maid, Italy. He wanted to avoid them. He really didn't any trouble today. All he wanted was to find a new piano and go back home. He walked past them trying to make it so they didn't notice him, but before he could get far enough away from them, Italy spotted him.

"Vee~ Mr. Austria!"

'Why me?' Austria thought. Then Hungary turned around and saw him. A bright smile formed on her face while grabbing Italy's hand and running over to the now disappointed Austrian.

"Good Morning Hungary, Italy. It is nice to see you."

"It's good to see you as well Austria! So what are you doing out here?"

"I'm just doing a little shopping."

"Really? Then how about you go shopping with us?"

"Vee~ That's a great idea Hungary!"

But before Austria could reject, He was being dragged down the street. After a while Hungary led the two boys to a little pink shop. They entered and started to look around, The shop wasn't all that big and there was so much frilly pink stuff everywhere. The a long haired Asian walked out from the back of the store.

"Hungary-Chan! It's so nice to see you aru!"

"Hello, China!"

Austria watched them hug then get back to their conversation.

"Your here for the dresses aren't you aru?"

"Yes I am!"

'Dresses? Why would Hungary need to buy dresses? She already has so many, Not to mention that she get's a lot from me during holidays.'

"Alright I'll be back aru."

Then he disappeared into the back room. Austria walked over to Hungary and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled brightly at Austria.

"Hungary…Why are you buying dresses?"

"Oh! Their not for me."

But yet again before Austria could ask her why, China came out from the back with France. They were both holding one dress. One of them was a French maid outfit and the other was a white, frilly, wedding dress with all the accessories. Austria was shocked. Why was there a wedding dress?

"Hungary, Why is there a wedding dress? Are you getting married?"

"What? Oh heavens no! As I said earlier, These dresses aren't for me. There for YOU guys!"

"Wait, what?"

Then China shoved the wedding dress into Austria's arms and pushed him into a changing room.

"Don't come out until you have the dress on aru!"

Austria knew he had no other choice. If he didn't put the dress on they would probably make the Frenchman dress him. And he did NOT want that to happen. After six long and painful minutes, Austria exited the changing room and approached where Hungary and the others were. Austria noticed that Italy was wearing the French maid outfit. It was very disturbing to see Italy like this. Then China finally noticed him.

"Aiya! You look amazing aru!"

That's when everyone laid their eyes on him. He was embarrassed to let them see him like this, but it was his only chance of survival. China looked over at France.

"What do you think about it France-Chan?"

"Well personally I think he looks magnifique!"

Austria turned his head to Hungary. She smiled at him and put a hand on his back.

"Don't worry, You look great! Besides France and China designed and created the dress to fit your personality!"

Then China walked up to Austria and poked his forehead.

"How about we make a little deal aru. If you wear that dress for the whole day, We'll take it back, so then Miss Hungary doesn't have to pay for it aru."

"Vee~ But how much is the dress China?"

"Well since it came directly from the designer it should be about 3,000 dollars aru."

'3000 dollars! That was a lot of money just for a designer dress. But it is high quality so I guess that makes sense.' Austria thought to himself. Then he looked back up to China. He made his decision.

"Alright... I'll wear it.."

And right after he said that they were jumping up and down cheering.

After Hungary paid for Italy's outfit they said good-bye and exited the store. They started walking up the street looking for a new store to go in. Austria was uncomfortable now. Not only did the dress bother him but there were so many people just staring at him. He wanted to kill Hungary, but he knew she would beat him up instead. The terrain here was rough. Thank god he didn't have to wear heels. After a couple minutes past Austria heard Italy gasp very loudly. He looked up and saw why. Right in front of them was Germany and Prussia coming out of a store. 'Please no, Please no!' But then Italy had to open his big mouth.

"Vee~! Doitsu! Prussia! Over here!"

Austria's eyes shot open and his face turned red. There was only one person that he did NOT want to see today, and that was Gilbert.

Prussia and Germany looked over to where the noise was coming from, and saw Hungary, Italy and Austria. But the weird part was that Austria was wearing…A DRESS! Germany had a light blush on his face and Prussia just busted out laughing. By now Austria's face was as red a tomato. And to top it all off Germany was just staring at him. Austria was really uncomfortable.

"Vee~ Doitsu! Wanna go shopping with us?"

"Vell…I guess we have nothing better to do…Bruder do you want to tag along with them?"

"HAHAHAHAAA! If I get to see THIS for the rest of the day, I happily accept!"

Hungary then clapped her hands together. "All right! It's settled then! Prussia and Germany are going with us!"

"I am going to die."

"What was that Roddy?"

"That's not my name, And it was nothing."

Austria turned to Hungary and gave her a stern look.

"Can we just get going? I'd like to get this day over with."

"Alright Mr. Grumpy Pants, We can go. Alright guys let's get a move on!"

After just a few minutes of Italy being around Germany, Italy just wouldn't stop talking. He wouldn't even stay on one subject for 30 seconds. Austria was irritated. He did not like it when Italy talked so much. Austria was so deep in thought that he wasn't paying attention to his dress. Suddenly he tripped by stepping on his dress. He shut his eyes as he started to fall forward. He thought he was going to die until he felt someone lean it and catch him. Austria blushed. He could feel the person's body pressed up against his, not to mention the arms around his waist. When the mysterious person hauled him back up to his feet, Austria turned around to thank who ever it was. But when he turned around he found out that it was no other than Prussia. Once again Austria's face was even redder then a tomato. So Austria turned back around and just continued on walking. Prussia was irritated that he didn't thank him, so he lurched forward and grabbed the aristocrats arm. He pulled him back and made Austria face him.

"W-what are you doing! Let go of me!"

"Not until you thank me."

"W-what! I don't need to thank you!"

"Yes you do! If it wasn't for me, Your pretty face would've planted itself in the ground!"

Austria stared deep into Prussia's scarlet eyes, while giving him a look saying 'Let go of me, or I'll kill you.' Prussia didn't want Austria to get into a fight, and he most certainly didn't want Hungary hitting him with that frying pan of hers. Finally Prussia let go of Austria's arm.

"Thank you, Gilbert."

"Pfft…Stupid Aristocrat."

* * *

><p>Alright! That's it for chapter one! Go to my profile and look up the other chapters! Sorry! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok well...Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Pasta~!<p>

It's been 25 minutes since Prussia had that argument with Austria, and Italy was bored out of his mind. Italy looked around at all the stores to see if one would catch his interest, And after looking for 3 minutes he found one. Italy tugged on Germany's shirt, trying to get his attention. Germany looked down at the Italian boy with a stern face. But his face got all soft when the Italian used puppy eyes on him. He was just about to ask Italy what he wanted, when Italy pointed at a little store with the words 'PASTA' all over it. Germany sighed and turned to Hungary.

"Hungary."

"Hmm? What is it Germany?"

"Italy wants to go there."

Then Germany pointed at the shop that Italy showed him. Hungary put on a great big smile and grabbed both Prussia and Austria by the hands and started to drag them in the direction of the store. Germany looked over at Italy.

"I think that mean's yes."

"Vee~! Thank you Doitsu!"

Then Italy pecked Germany on the cheek and ran into the store.

When everyone was in the store they all gasped at the inside. It was so big! Then Germany noticed that there was someone missing.

"Vere did Italy go?"

Everyone looked around trying to find the Italian, but they couldn't find him. It only took 2 minutes and 47 seconds for Italy to get lost inside the store. So Hungary came up with a rescue mission.

"Alright them. Germany you search the East part of the store, I'll search the West, and Prussia and Austria can search anywhere else. Alright GO, GO, GO!"

But before Austria could object, Germany and Hungary were gone.

'Oh no….That means…' Then Austria slowly moved his head and stared at Prussia. He quickly looked at the tile floor trying to hold down a blush, but it wasn't working. Even though he tried to hide it, His face reddened with every passing second. Then Prussia finally noticed.

"Umm….Austria? You okay?"

"Uhh…Umm… I-I'm fine!"

Austria was never this embarrassed in his life (Well, other then the time Hungary took pictures of him naked and posted them on Google). Austria was shaking and he was breathing rather heavily. Prussia was very worried about the aristocrat now.

'Is he having a seizure…?Or even worse…A HEART ATTACK!'

Prussia asked again.

"Austria…Seriously…Are you okay? You sick or something?"

Austria couldn't stand this. He was always so nervous around Prussia, but he didn't know why. Austria didn't know what to do so he did what first came into mind. He fainted.

"Austria? Austria!"

Before Austria could hit the floor, Prussia caught him and cradled him in his arms.

"That idiot…"

**. . . **

Prussia was exhausted from walking around the store, and on top of that he was carrying the unconscious aristocrat. Prussia rounded a corner then paused.

"Wait…Wasn't I just here? AAAGGGHHH!"

Prussia continued down a couple more hallways then found a bench.

'Why would there be a bench here…?'

He didn't care, all he wanted to do was rest. He sat down, placing Austria comfortably in his lap.

'Where could those not awesome countries be?…AND HOW COULD YOU LOOSE THREE GIANT LAND MASSES!'

**. . . **

After some time passed, Austria finally slipped out of unconsciousness. Austria looked up to see Prussia's unpleasant face. That's when he finally realized… He was IN Prussia's arms. Austria blushed and made a little squeak. Prussia heard the squeak and looked down at Austria.

"Good morning, 'Sleeping Beauty.'"

"O-oh, shut up!"

There was a little pause between them for a while. Then Prussia finally spoke up.

"Well, look's like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"No, I just woke up in your arms. NOW PUT ME DOWN IDIOT!"

"Okay fine."

Prussia carefully put him down, while getting slapped in the face. Prussia started rubbing the spot where the Austrian hit him.

"Are we going or not?"

Prussia looked up and nodded in response. After a while of walking, Prussia was tired. Plus he was still lost in thought. Then he bumped into something hard. I mean REALLY hard. It felt like a brick wall.

"Hey! Watch where your go-...hahahe…uhh…I love you West!"

"Ummm...Danke."

Guess who it was? It was Germany. Germany looked over at Austria, which had his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Did you find him?" Austria asked.

"Umm…No…And I think we lost Hungary also."

"Just great."

Germany leaned over to Prussia and whispered to him.

"Vat's wrong vith him?"

Prussia then whispered back.

"The princess just woke up."

"You do realize that I can hear you two right?"

"Yeah, I know."

Germany then did a face palm.

"You both are so immature."

"I am not!" Austria snapped back.

And just then Hungary and Italy emerged from one of the aisles. Italy gasped.

"Doitsu!"

Italy then ran over to Germany and glomped him, while Hungary walked over laughing.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed that little thing! Chapter 3 will be uploaded soon soooo...YAY!<p> 


End file.
